supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Della Tiziana
History Origin Della, and Owen's mother was a young woman who dabbled in necromancy and other dark arts. She was in a very small witch coven that revived creatures from big to small. Every night they worshipped Death, and called upon it without any response. Upon learning of a spell that could bind Death her coven searched for weeks until finally collecting the ingredients needed for it to work. After successfully casting the spell they were met by the sound of wings flapping. A dark haired woman appeared to them, revealing herself as Death, bothered by the fact that they had bound her, demanding to know the reason behind their actions. Della's mother expressed her wishes of having a child to be the reason why she had done what she did, unable to deny the request under the effects of the spell, Death simply waved her hand. After that the coven had broken the spell and Death departed. Months later she went into labor. Her vein's where pitch black and completely visible through her skin. It felt like she was being torn apart from the inside. After a few pushes, she heard the wail of a baby. She looked down and saw a beautiful baby with pitch black eyes. She knew then that this was the child of Death. Before she could even carry her child it exploded with fiery flames and smoke then disappeared. Finding A New Life After the tramatic experience she decided to leave the witch coven and headed out to Washinton D.C. where she met another man. He was very kind to her; eventually it turned into a relationship. She started to feel very weak; she didn't know why. One day she was at work and she was typing on the computer. She saw the vein's in her hands turn black then back to normal. She then knew what was happening. One year later she got pregnant again. The pregnancy was rough because she got sick and weak half way though it. Months later she had her second child. It was a girl. She decided to name her Della. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and held her close, where she died right there from heart failure. The doctor's exsamined her and saw that her heart wasn't even there, and that every thing was a black ooze material. Della was taken to a foster care facility and got adopted pretty fast. Growing Up Della happened to be adopted by some of her mother's old coven members. The man and woman who adopted her thought she was also an offspring of Death. They performed countless spells on Della to try to get her power but they turned out to be faulty. The eventually came to the realization that maybe she wasn't the daughter of Death. Della grew up like any other child until she turned 5. Everything with her adoptive parents took a turn. They began to train her hard with her magical abilities. If she wasn't the daughter of Death, they were going to make her just as powerful. Throughout the years of very hard training that could be described as abusive, Della became the strongest Necromancer in the coven. Della once raised a whole graveyard back from the dead. When Della turned 16 she attracted the popular coven in New Orleans. She was approached by the Ancestors who wanted to know her intentions with her very powerful magic. Della told them she always wanted to do good, but she can't because she's afraid that her coven will kill her if she leaves. The Ancestor's approached the Coven and shut them down immediately. Powers and Abilities Necromancy -''' Like her mother, Della has magical abilities that revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the death-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither. She can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. 'Spell Casting -' Della can cast spells, performing a procedure to achieve specific magical effects. This is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though she is able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. 'Magic Attacks -' Della can release/use magic to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure magical energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. * '''Concussion Beams: Release beams of solidified magic. * Expanding Magic Bolts: Project magic that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Magic Blasts: Release blasts of magic in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release magic blasts from hands. * Magic Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of magic. * Magic Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of magic. * Magic Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Magic Breath: Discharge magic blasts from mouth. * Magic Burst: Create burst of magical energy. * Magic Cutting: Use magical energy to cut opponents. * Magic Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with magic. * Magic Pillar Projection: Project magic pillars. * Magic Spike Projection: Project magic spikes. * Magic Vision: Emit magic from one's eyes. * Magic Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of magic. * Magic Wave Emission: Send out a wave of magic and that repels everything. * Magical Beam Emission: Release concentrated beams of magic. * Magical Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of magic. * Mystic Blast: Release magic over a specific target area. * Omnidirectional Magic Waves: Send out a wave of magic in all directions. * Overpower: Pulse of magic is released, overloading powered devices in an area. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release magic blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release magic blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of magic. * Zap: A tiny short release of magic to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive.